


I won't send roses

by hab318princess



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hab318princess/pseuds/hab318princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: PG:13 – sex gets mentioned<br/>Prompt: luvinthe88and20 - Harvey and Mike,  I won't send roses – SUITS<br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own Suits (the show belongs to Universal and Hypnotic).<br/>Note: 756 unbeta’d words</p><p>Harvey gets hold of Mike's mp3 player and gets a surprise....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't send roses

Harvey has always wondered what Mike listens to when he cycles through the dangerous streets of New York. Of course, asking his junior associate is totally out of the question. Harvey does not admit to not knowing anything, unless it involves reading long legal books or contracts that have to be combed for the elusive loop hole. That is what he has Mike for.

So, one morning, when Mike drops his bag at Donna’s cubicle, Harvey negotiates with her. She would get a day off at a spa and he would get his hands on Mike’s MP3 player to satisfy his curiosity.

Mike is despatched to his own cubicle a floor down with two long briefs to read and Harvey adds to it by giving Louis permission to use Mike’s brain for the day, earning himself another favour to be called in one day.

Harvey spends the morning with the earphones plugged in. The music is not what he has expected, though he is not sure what he has expected. He doesn’t know the singer, the voice doesn’t mean anything to him, and he certainly hadn’t pegged Mike to listen to musicals.

Doesn’t stop him listening avidly, though he concentrates on his papers, after all he is at work and he doesn’t want to upset Jessica.

Harvey stops when the singer croons about not sending roses, of lacking romance, forgetting birthdays, and not telling their partner that they are loved.

Harvey can see on the display that this is the song most often played. So he listens to it again and it dawns on him why that could be. This song describes him. He is the one relying on Donna to tell him when to the important people in his work sphere have special dates such as birthdays. She is the one buying the presents if required and updating his diary accordingly.

He doesn’t know when Mike’s birthday is, has never complimented him beyond a pat on the head for a job well done.

******   
Mike never knows what hits him when Harvey Specter starts changing on him without warning. He checks with Donna but she doesn’t know anything (or has been bribed to keep quiet). Considering he’s been having celebratory sex with his boss ever since he’d drunkenly kissed him one night, he knows how Harvey Specter operates.

Wooing, which is what this suspiciously looks like, is not on his lover’s agenda. That would be a sign of weakness and Harvey Specter is not weak.

Harvey Specter does only what is required to close the deal and as Mike is already an enthusiastic participant in the bedroom – or any room for that matter – nothing further is required. Harvey minds his manners with clients but is cold and icy with anyone else who can’t give him any further advantage or a lucrative account for Pearson Hardman.

But suddenly there are compliments about his looks, about how a particular suit he’d been wearing the day before had been the one that looked best on him. Mike also thinks that Harvey now holds the door open when they have to share the car. They share lunches and dinners and suddenly he can’t help thinking that was once sex is turning into love making. That said, the victory celebrations are still hot and heavy.

Of course, that must be his imagination, Harvey doesn’t do that kind of stuff. Mike continues to accept the opened doors and the food he is being fed, after all it’s nicer than what he can afford. He works hard and ignores the changes in his boss, avoiding working for Louis whenever he can.

*****

Mike accepts the proposal when Harvey surprises him with a room covered in red roses and his comfort song playing in the background. Now it won’t mean a grudging acceptance that his lover is like Mack but that his lover might be like Mack but that doesn’t matter because at least he’s trying.

“I know that song is me. I don’t want it to be.”

“I know that song is you.”

They sneak off one day from work so that Jessica can’t stop them. They come back ‘from lunch’ to Donna handing them a card congratulating them on their wedding and a laconic,

“I’ll add the date to Harvey’s diary.”

They lived happily ever after –

 

at least on the days they were left alone by Donna, Louis, Jessica, the senior partners, the clients, the family and society.  
Donna orders red roses every year and Mike pretends that Harvey has remembered.

FIN


End file.
